Second Chances
by HPgirl2
Summary: [HI i've formatted it so it isn't stripped of it's paras etc! YAY!] Lily and James are their 5th yr at Hogwarts but Lily's just returned to Hogwarts after missing a year and so much has changed - or has it?
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

**[** Hi! *gins* I've finally realised how to keep all the formatting! So now everything is back up and running – and easy to read *grimaces* I did a terrible job last time! Oh well, Thanx everyone who's read/reading my fic. An especially huge thanx to Wiccan-one14 who brought the editing problem to my attention, and Reviewed heaps!! Bye – happy reading! HPgirl **]**

**Dreams Past and Present**

Back in her own bed at home at last; it was good to be home. But there was something missing, some part of her that wasn't happy to be home. It sent a chill down her back as she snuggled down deeper in her bed, but no matter how warm she was she couldn't shake the feeling of being far from home – but she was at home! She shook her head to clear it, put it on her pillow and dropped into a dream filled sleep. 

~ _Corridors – long corridors with lots of doors. She was running, the doors were locked! She had to get out! ~ people rushed past, crashing into her, stepping on her feet, knocking her down but no one stopped to help her up. She cried out to them but she seemed to be invisible to them ~ the great hall, they were all laughing, laughing at her. She and fled but the doors slammed shut in front of her! ~ ' you don't belong here anymore...!' hordes of them advancing on her now... a knife... 'Carma..?!? Wait! Stop!'... ~_

"NOOOOOOOOO...!!!!!" Lily screamed sitting bolt upright suddenly very awake. Sweat ran down her face mixed with tears. She shook with uncontrollable fear – they don't want me back! I can't go back! – Her mind was reeling. 

"Lily! Honey what's wrong?" Lily's parents had materialised at her door, anxious looks dominating their faces. Her mum came closer wiping Lily's face and holding her close. 'It's alright honey – it was just a nightmare, don't worry, it's all gonna be alright.' She crooned softly as Lily's father came over with a cup of hot chocolate fresh from the kitchen in his hand. Lily froze when she saw what it was, H-Hot chocolate! That's what Dumbledore would prescribe. She sobbed harder edging away from the mug... "No. No I can – you can't make me!" Lily said sharply backing further away from her parents, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I won't go back! – I can't!

**1 The Train Ride**

Lily was sitting on the stationary Hogwarts Express at platform 9 ¾ on February 2nd with 8 other students all headed for Hogwarts and under the supervision of the short sighted Mr Kennerdy the deputy head master at the time. The train had only the engine and one carriage as the rest had been uncoupled as they weren't needed. Three second years sat in the first compartment playing a loud game of exploding snap, one forth year and two third years were opposite that compartment swapping wizard cards and  Lily and Matt the only other student left over were in the last compartment reading with Mr Kennerdy. Lily in the middle of fifth year and was frantically tearing through the first half of '5th year Witchery – a revision' while Matt attempted to comprehend '6th year Wizardry – an understanding' the silence was punctuated by page flipping and sighs all to often and Mr Kennerdy soon tired of their peacefulness and headed off to instruct the younger ones.

As he retreated Lily closed the thick volume with a clunk and set it next to her, she had reached the end of 'Majestic transfigurations' which was as far as Carma had written the class had done. Matt looked up at sound of the thick book slamming and smiled, he too had done all he could to recover the lost year he'd spent helping the ministry.  He'd gotten to know Lily well over the year and was almost sorry it was over but he'd been looking forward to seeing his friends again and Hogwarts halls and even his new timetable!

Lily also looked back on the time she had spent with them – it had all started with a letter in the middle of forth year from her mother.

* Last Year *

She had to help find Petunia and to do that she was going to have to go back to muggle London to help the Ministry – she wasn't quite sure why it had to be that way or how she could help but if Dumbledore (her Transfiguration teacher) said so then she trusted him to be right. 

Petunia had got separated from her parents at a 'fun-fair' (Lily knew how much Petunia _hated_ fun-fairs and at the time she had laughed when her mother had owled to say they had 'lost' Petunia at a fun-fair, but now it didn't seem quite so funny.) and now she had been pronounced 'Missing believed dead' as three weeks had turned into three months and there was still no sign of her. Usually Lily would rejoiced over such a small victory over her overbearing older sister but she had been gone for so long now and Mr Western the Mister of Magic thought she may be connected to the disappearance of muggle girls about Petunia's age and he was worried because only someone who was a blood relation could find them and as they were mostly muggles the families, they had no hope.

Lily was in the middle of her Forth year at Hogwarts and unsure of how much she could do to save her sister but she had to try.  Lilly wasn't short for her age, sitting comfortable between 5 foot 7` and 5 foot 8` her long dark red hair with a soft wave came halfway down her back, framing a perfect white face that looked like it was made of porcelain, ruby red lips and deep green eyes that seemed to see all and dance with life like none others. Lily's group of friends – Carma, Lotti and Bec were easy to pick out as they chattered and laughed constantly when they were out of the classroom, immune to the odd looks from those around them. Lilly and Carma worked hard and the grades they wanted unlike Lotti and Bec who scaped together enough to pass with the extra coaching their friends gave them, as they never listened in class, preferring to annoy their best friends instead.

When Lily announced that she was going to have to leave to find Petunia, Lotti and Bec laughed making some joke about Petunia being lost at a 'Fun-fair' unaware that it had been three months now. Lily burst into tears – she didn't know what else to do they just didn't get it! Turning their scoffing to comforting hugs the three girls fell back onto the couch in the muddle of a many armed hug. Carma knew well before the others that Lily had to leave and together they had been pooling their magical knowledge, gaining even more scoffing from the two other girls so completely unaware of the battle raging within Lily's heart. Lily loved her sister as only as sister can. No matter how many time Petunia bailed her up, ruined her things or showed her up in front of her friends, she still loved her deep down. But doing this would stir up her parent's grief again and that was soul destroying in its self. 

Confused and weary she went up to pack and go to bed, the port-key was set for 10am the next morning and she still hadn't packed her trunk. She trudged up the dorm stairs and over to her bunk, ready to fling herself on her bed for a rest before she started packing but there was already some one sitting on it. A curtain of black silky hair fell perfectly into place as the girl turned to greet Lily, the striking blue eyes and red lips that made Carma known throughout the school smiled handing Lily her PJ's and a towel. 

"I've run a bath for you and I'm nearly finished packing so you go have a soak." Carma said hustling Lily into the bathroom where a bubble bath sat waiting for her. Lily could have cried again, she was going to miss Carma so much, they knew what each other were thinking instinctively. 

"Don't thank me Lil, you deserve it." Carma said giving Lily a squeeze before slipping out of the bathroom shutting the door behind her. 

* * *

A year had passed and they had only just located Petunia, even Dumbledore was being to give up hope. But they hadn't only found Petunia – they had found a whole group of girls who'd been missing. They all had to have a memory charm put on them to blank out the horrors they had been put through as part of an experiment by a group of powerful wizards. Even though Petunia couldn't remember what had happened she had the idea that it had something to do with that '_freaky school'_ Lily went to and this made her hate Lily even more because of it.  Finally Lily could go back to school – or could she? She hadn't owled anyone but Carma in the year she'd been away because she couldn't reveal what she was doing or where she was. Would anyone remember who she was? Would she be able to catch up again? She sighed maybe she shouldn't go back after all it was all going to be too hard to explain and even if she did manage to explain it who would believe her? 


	2. Chapters: 3 & 4

**Surprise greetings **

"Evans?" a male voice said making Lily wake up with a start and turn to face the direction the voice had come from. Lily had gotten to Hogwarts late the night before and had collapsed in exhaustion on the couch, and fallen asleep in her clothes only to be woken in a dishevelled mess the next morning by a taller, even more handsome; James Potter. She smiled at him, surprised he remembered, insignificant Lily Evans who had left over a year ago.

"Morning James," she said straitening her robes and picking up her trunk that she had dumped next to the chair the night before. He grinned looking her up and down, noting she now had curves and was no longer the shapeless, unimportant Evens of the past. "I'll see you down at breakfast then," Lily said gracefully brushing past him to the girls common room pausing at the bottom of the stairs to look back at him, a smile still lighting up her face.

"Yeah, cya Evans" James said softly to her retreating back, slightly thrown by her sudden appearance back at school, but after all Dumbledore let Remus stay – and he was after all a werewolf, not that this mattered to James. If fact it made a great monthly adventure – but Dumbledore did believe in second chances, maybe that was why Evans was back.

Lily dragged her trunk up the stairs and to her surprise just as she reached the door it was flung open and she found herself face to face with Carma. Carma threw her arms around Lily hugging her close before leaning back to admire her long-lost best friend. They laughed as Lily put out her pinky in the old greeting from first year, Carma linked hers and they each tugged as hard as they could, as if to break the others finger. Carma grabbed Lily's trunk and hustled her inside the dorm announcing aloud – "Guys; LILY'S BACK!" at the top of her voice causing girls to appear from around the hangings and head to lean out of the bathroom trying to work out what Carma was yelling about over the sound of the showers. A huddle quickly formed around Lily and Carma as everyone welcomed her home except Lotti and Bec whose sour faces could be seen poking out of the bathroom with half done hair and too much make-up. Carma set up Lily in the bed next to hers while Lily had a shower, then together they joined the rest of the school in the Great Hall for breakfast. 

Dumbledore welcomed the students back who had left the year before and reminded everyone that Filch would not tolerate the disturbance or vandalism of his halls and those caught would be subject to detention. The conversation swirled around Lily with everyone filling her in on the year she'd missed and soon she hardly remembered why she had ever wanted to stay away, especially when she caught James eye on the way to Charms. But in the lessons it was another story as she tried to remember all that she had read on the train – she had no idea how she was meant to write the three roles of parchment due on the uses of repelling charms though the charm itself wasn't to difficult.

Unconsciously at first but later with determination James and Lily battled head-to-head for the top marks in their subjects, if James got an E (exceeds expectations) in transfiguration then Lily worked for an O (outstanding) in potions. Carma was the first to notice the friendly rivalry forming between them but said nothing instead watching and waiting – Lily would tell her eventually but in the mean time why not just let it play out. 

Just think of it, Lily and James – together?!?! Quidditch king and Intelligent queen of fairness. She made a mental note to ask Sirius next Transfig. class.

**A very different kind of Magic**

"There are two kinds of Protection spells, can anyone tell me what they are?" Professor Maxstead asked already knowing who would know the answer. A lone fine boned hand was raised, but still Professor Maxstead waited. When no other hands appeared she turned to the owner of the hand, "Miss Evans?" she said smiling despite herself.

"The first type of protection spell is the secret-keeper spell which keeps those protected from being found by anyone but the secret keeper who performed the spell unless they have heard it from the secret keeper themselves. The second type; _potectus_ totalis_ is a less complex spell that protects a loved one from any immediate danger." Lily said with a grim smile as though parting with the knowledge pained her._

"Excellent Miss Evans, 10 points to Gryffindor. Today we are going to try _potectus__ totalis but this is a very difficult charm and I do not expect it to have much affect, and tonight for home work I would like two rolls of parchment on the uses of this charm and why it is studied in Defence Against the Dark arts and not in charms. So pair up and we'll begin. No, not Sirius thank-you Mr Potter; you can go with Remus and Mr Black can be with Mr Weasly." She said heading James off in his attempt to grab Sirius before she noticed and sent them off to opposite sides of the class room. "Now raise your wands and follow my wand as you swish and tap. That's it, now all together; swish and tap." She said making what looked to Lotti like a very simple movement, but when she tried it she ended up nearly poking Lily's eye out with her wand._

"No you stupid girl! You must swish first! Maybe you'd better go with Mr Lupin, see if he can prevent you doing anymore harm to anyone else." She said grabbing Lotti's wand and dragging her off to where James and Remus were standing. James had just cast the spell on Remus when he found himself stuck with Evans instead. There was an uneasy pause where they just looked at each other, Lily broke the silence. "Sorry about splitting you up from Remus, umm…shall I go first?" she said when he waved away her apology but said nothing. He nodded and before he knew what had hit him he felt surprisingly light, just as he was getting used to the feeling a pillow came flying across the room at him but before he could put out his hands to catch it, it stopped as though hitting a brick wall and fell to the ground at his feat.

"Excellent, Miss Evans has done it; another 10 points to Gryffindor." Professor Maxstead said coming over to where he and Lily were standing, "Once the spell is performed it repels anything that could be of any danger to the recipient, as demonstrated by Miss Evens with the pillow." James grinned, trust Evans to find something to throw at him to test her charm work.

He drew his wand; then swished and tapped repeating the charm this time on Lily, he could see from the surprise on her face that it had worked but just to be sure he grabbed the pillow and chucked it back at her. Soon the air was thick with pillows conjured up by Professor Maxstead after seeing how well they had worked in testing Lily and James' charms. There was the occasional thud of someone being hit by one of the pillows but most peoples simply bounced off their protective barrier.

James wanted to see just how powerful these barriers were and cast the _portrificas__ totalis on Lily and was horrified to see her limbs snap her sides as she toppled over. James dived forwards to catch her but forgot the protection charm that kept him from catching her as she simply bounced off. _

Professor Maxsted was there within seconds of Lily hitting the floor, quickly removing the spell and turning sharply to face James who had gone red with shame. "That Mr Potter was very irri…" she began angrily but was interrupted by the now recovered Lily "It's alright Professor, I asked him to do it. I wanted to see whether it would repel spells too." She said quickly coming to James' defence.

Professor Maxstead hesitated, maybe she should have explained that first and it wasn't like Potter had tried to hurt her – but there was something that didn't fit. How did Lily know so much about the charm and yet not know that it didn't work on spells? She decided to leave it; she needed more time to consider that one. Instead she turned back to the rest of the class, "As you have just seen, this does not stop spells but it does stop physical injury such as someone falling on you or being hit by a flying object. Except of course in wizard games such as Quidditch, as the stadium counteracts the charm to ensure a fair game." At that moment the bell rang, they grabbed their books and headed for the door before she could set anymore home work. James caught up to Lily as she weaved in and out of the crowd of people in an attempt to catch up to Carma who was way ahead of them.

"Umm…Lily?" she turned her head, a single eyebrow rising at the sight of James walking beside her. "Sorry about cursing you, I thought it would just bounce off like the pillows did…" Lily smiled at him, making him pause again as a shiver of happiness ran down his spine – she was smiling at _him. "…and thanks for saving my neck in Defence Against the Dark Arts, I was sure I'd get a detention for that one." This time Lily laughed: "it was the least I could do," she said leaving him standing with his mouth open, staring after her, as she disappeared back into the moving crowd to find her friends. _

"Prongs!" Sirius said clapping an arm around James' shoulders, bringing him back out of his thoughts. "Hey what's up with you?" he asked when James still didn't respond.

"Wha…oh, hey Padfoot!" James said wrenching his eyes from where Lily had disappeared, and back to his best friend. "It's nothing don't worry, what've we got next?" he said trying to change the subject.

"You must be sick, how could you forget Lunch?" Sirius said looking at his friend in horror. Food was Sirius' favourite thing in the world and James swore he thought about it every second of the day.

"C'mon then we'd better hurry, we don't want to miss the best of it." James said knowing Sirius would have forgotten about his strange behaviour by the time they got out of the great hall.

To James' surprise, Peter and Remus were sitting next to Lily and Carma when they arrived having left two places one next to Carma and one next to Lily for him and Sirius. Sirius plonked down next to Carma and started piling his plate with everything within reach and James was left to sit next to Lily.                                            


	3. Chapters: 5 & 6

**Nothing Left to say…**

James sat down next to Lily gingerly, unsure what to say to her. In the end he decided to say nothing, opting to fill his plate instead. It was a comparatively quiet lunch punctuated by chewing and the occasional thanx when someone passed something. But the silence wasn't an uncomfortable one, James enjoyed it more not being forced to talk as all too often he made a complete fool of himself when he had to say something when he had nothing he needed or wanted to say. 

"James?" Lily said looking over at him for the first time since the start of lunch.

"Yeah" James said suddenly realising just how close he was sitting to her.

"Quiet Please, I have a couple of announcements to make," James slumped in his chair, the one time he gets close to actually talking to Evans – Dippet decides to make some announcements. Lily also wasn't as attentive to the announcements as she normally was, if fact she wasn't listening at all. Her thoughts were filled with the feel of James' leg touching hers; how did he have this effect on her? Surely she didn't like him or anything… she sighed she didn't know what she felt!

"Are you all right?" Lily jumped

"What?" She said spinning round to face James, who had spoken.

"You sighed, you are alright aren't you?" He said now talking to his plate as if ashamed of what he was saying. Lily grinned, he never stopped surprising her. The first day back not only did he know who she was but he actually said hello – and woke her up but that is irrelevant – he seemed to be watching her as if what she had to say was important…she shock her head, now was not a good time to start analysing his behaviour. 

"Yeah I'm fine, just tired I s'pose." Lily said watching as his gaze shifted back to her face, then when he saw she grinning he grinned too.

"Prongs," James tore his eyes away from Lily regretfully, directing them instead at Sirius who had spoken. "Are you going to eat the rest of your pie or can I have it?" Sirius said eyeing James pie hungrily. James looked down at his half eaten and now cold pie, it didn't look very appetising so he handed it over to Sirius.

"Thanx Prongs, you're the best." Sirius said before attacking it. Carma laughed as Sirius picked the whole lot and proceeded to put it in his mouth all in one go. 

"Uh Oh! Guys we better go we've got Charms and you know how much she hates people being late." Lily said jumping up suddenly looking at her watch, they looked around they were the only students left and the last teacher left was Professor Bins who always came late to class after lunch.

They grabbed their books and ran to the third floor just in time to get in the door before the Professor. Instead of the usual desks, there were groups of armchairs clustered around low tables not unlike the ones in the Divination class room.

'Now as you will remember I taught you cheering charms in your third year, well today we will be furthering that charm. Today we will not only cheering the person up but we will make them re-live the best moments in their lives.' She said waving her wand at the black board. Diagrams and explanations appeared in a flourish of chalk dust as an imaginary hand neatly wrote up the notes.

'I will also be showing you _Memorius _petrifica_ which is sometimes described as 'your worst nightmares come back to haunt you.' But this is a very difficult spell and should only be performed by an adept as it can have many serious consequences.' She said grimly as though she had no desire to show them this charm at all._

**Memorius Petrifica**

"Why do you recon she's teaching it to us if we're not allowed to do it?" Sirius asked in a low voice so she wouldn't over hear. James opened his mouth to say something but Carma got there first.

"It must be really important that we learn it, she doesn't like it you can see it in her face…." She faltered as James collapsed falling hap-hazardously onto a terrified Lily.  

Lily screamed as James face contorted in agony.

"Be quiet you silly girl!" Professor Stilten snapped advancing on Lily with a grim smile on her lips, "I cast the Memorius Petrifica charm on him, as I will be doing to all of you over the period of two lessons." Lily gasped the colour draining from her face her bottom lip quivered but Professor Stilten went on regardless of the affect her words were having on Lily. "it is VITAL," she spat the word at them menacingly, "that you understand the consequences connected to this charm and as you not old enough to be taught the charm itself you must learn the theory as it will be on your EXAM!" the class jumped. The room was silent except for the occasional moan coming from James, who had now gone as white as a sheet and cold sweat ran down his face still distorted by this seemingly endless torture. James was not the only one that lesson who fell victim to the charm at the hands of Professor Stilten.

 =*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=* James *=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*= 

One minute he was listening intently to what Carma had to say – the next his head seared with unimaginable pain that was spreading throughout his body like fire.

* # * 

He was five again out side the family home; he was angry. Angry at the whole lot of them – how could they do this to him and on his birthday too! He ran as hard as he could, his legs hurt and his breathing was haggard. But he kept on running, running. It started to rain, drenching his clothes and the fire that had kept him going. He stopped, it was getting dark and the forest didn't seem so appealing now. He stared around – it all looked the same, which way had he come from? A bolt of lighting lit up the sky turning the surrounding bush a ghostly white, he ran in the opposite direction of lightning not wanting to get any closer to it. He crossed the swelling river, battling with all his might against the current that pulled at his thighs, threatening to pull him under. Finally made it up the other bank but instead of seeing Godric Hollow he was surrounded by Forrest. Using what was left of his will power he ran on, sliding along the unfamiliar path hoping against hope that this was the right way – THUD! He whacked into the ground, face first into the mud. 

Everything went black.      

*#*

"Evans! Good to see you."  James said running a hand through his already messy black hair.

"Get out of my way Potter!" She snapped back taking James by surprise.

"Wha.." James said mystified by her behaviour towards him.

"Don't even think about playing innocent with me James! I hate you." He paled. "That's right – I HATE you James Potter!" She said trying to push past him but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her round to face him again.

"What have I done?" he asked roughly.

"What have you done? Only broken my heart Potter – nothing serious I assure you!" she said prising herself out of his tight grip. 

"I – I love you Lily!"        


	4. Chapter 7: Deception ever step of the wa...

**Past experiences good and bad**

Before Lily's eyes her friends crumpled around her, until she was sitting alone surrounded by sleeping dead. Why hadn't James woken up yet? He'd been the first one to be put under the charm and already Lotti who had been the most recent in the class to be caught in their worst nightmares, had reawoken looking shaken but after she had eaten the chocolate she seemed alright - she managed to have a go at Lily; which was about as good a sign as Lily could have hoped for, that once the spell was over her friends would be back to normal.

Just as Lily was getting used to this new form of torture Professor Stilten had devised there was a gasp from beside her and Sirius jerked upright looking around wildly. Professor Stilten was there within seconds of Sirius' recovery and shoved an extraordinarily large block of chocolate in Sirius' mouth rendering him speechless for a couple of minutes.

James gave one last shudder and whispered something Lily couldn't hear then his eyes flicked open full of such immense sorrow and deep longing Lily had to look away she couldn't bare to see him in such pain. 

"Lily –" he whispered barely audible above the sounds of their classmates, "I – I'm…" but before he could say anymore Professor Stilten was back and shoved an even larger piece of chocolate in his mouth. For what seemed like for ever he fought with the immense quantity in his mouth, desperate to make Lily understand. With a struggle he gulped the rest of the semi-melted lump, clearing his mouth and enabling him to talk again but as he opened his mouth Lily collapsed her face twisted in horror and pain.

#*#

Lily checked her shoulder bag one last time: wand, muggle and wizard money, lip gloss, photograph of her family – a wizard one… where was it? The photos of Carma, Lotti and Bec where gone! And so was the photo she had of James – her crush – that lived in her purse, it was taken just after he'd won Gryffindor the Quidditch cup. He was still on his broom and was grinning ear to ear; Lily smiled remembering every detail about it. 

"PETUNIA!" she yelled at the top of her voice, it was all to obvious who'd taken the photos from her bag.

"Yeah freak?" came the reply as a bony horse like face stuck out around its door and into the hallway.

"Give back my photos – NOW! I have to go." Lily said angrily pushing her way into Petunia's bedroom as she did so.

"There in the shed – well they'll be ashes now." She said laughing menacingly at the horror struck expression on Lily's face. Lily turned around and dashed out to the shed followed by Petunia who put her hand into her pocket and pulled out Lily's photos, she'd  set some of the discarded wizard she'd found in Lily's room alight instead and had a nasty surprise waiting for her instead.      

The shed was pitch dark except for a flame flickering in the grill – Lily rushed over, the photos had curled and were being licked by the yellow flames, but as she looked she realised that they weren't her photos at all. She whipped around as her sister came in, flicking on the light as she went. Lily gasped, the shed had been fitted out like a prison cell with a bed chained to the wall on one side, the fire place had been blocked and the windows and door had been locked from the outside. Petunia laughed, Lily cringed at the sound, she knew where this was leading.

"That's right freak, your own special cell! You won't be ever seeing those freaky friends again or going to that- that precious school of yours." Lily cowered under the crazed gaze of her sister, there was no point saying anything it would only make it worse – Lily knew that from experience. Petunia had engineered it so Lily no longer had her bag with her wand or anything else for that matter. "There's food and water over there – oh and here you may as well have these, shame I won't get to see how long it takes to break you. But mother and father are waiting, where of to Paris to see Aunt Jesmand and don't think those creepy friends of yours will come looking for you, I've taken care of that don't you worry." She continued in a fake high voice that sent chills down her back, "Dear Carma, I'm sorry I can't come to your house these hols, my Aunt's really sick – maybe even dying and the whole family will be moving up there for 6 months. Don't expect any owls, Silver is sick and can't come to Paris with us. Sincerely Lily Evens." 

With that Petunia shoved the photos at her and slammed the door, the lock clicked and she was gone. Minutes later a car started up and crunched down the gravel driveway and was gone. 

Lily looked down at the photos in her hand, her friend's smiled back at her. Then there was James doing his victory lap around the field, his hair even more rumpled that usual making Lily itch to run her hands through it.

It didn't take long for the food and water to run low, and Lily's body to shut down making it harder to get up forcing her to stay lying down to fight off the ever present dizziness and hunger pains. At last she collapsed, she had nothing left to keep her conscious, the picture of James that lay beside her along with those of Carma, Bec and Lotti.  

#*#            

~                      ~          The Lesson       ~                      ~

"For those who have already been under Memorius Petrifica may now the advanced cheering spell which will also be on your Exams – in the practical section. So watch carefully; 1,2,3,4 – Hilarium!****

She bustled around the room paring them up, that is except Lily and Peter who were the last to fall under the Memorius Petrifica spell and were still struggling with their memories.

=          *          =          *          =****

 Remus was thirteen, sitting at the kitchen table with his parents eating breakfast when an owl fluttered in – this of corse was not unusual in the Lupin house hold as Remus' Parents were both highly thought of wizards even though their son was a werewolf. But what was different about this morning was that the owl dropped the letter in front of Remus, it was made of thick yellow parchment and was addressed in green ink to: Mr R J Lupin, Kitchen table, 3 Wentworth crescent, London. He flipped it over fingering the red seel on the back – the Hogwarts crest.  No doubt it was going to be another refusal as he was not fit to be taught magic being what he was. Slowly, careful not to break the seel in half as he wanted to keep it, it would fit in nicely with his collection from all the other wizarding schools in London and the rest of the world. 

* Dear Mr R Lupin, we are pleased to announce that you have been accepted into Hogwarts school of Witch craft and Wizardry. We feel that so long as the necessary precautions are taken that there should be no reason for you to not commence your magical tutoring. We do however what to meet with you and your parents to discus details of your stay with us…* Remus looked up from the letter suddenly beaming, his eyes bright. "I've-I've been accepted to Hogwarts!!"

=          *          =          *          =

"Give up Carma, we all know Evans isn't coming back! And who wants her to? Sniff sniff Carma that's right you go and have a cry." Bec taunted grabbing the Letter from Lily out of Carma's hands and tossing it in the fire.  Carma launched herself at Bec, wand at the ready but Lotti got there first.

"What's up Carma? Can't control your body? Here let me help you. Portrificus Totalus!" She laughed as Carma froze toppling to the ground helpless.

Out of nowhere a flash of orange hit Carma and the ice melted, she was able to move again. No-on own up but it gave Carma the advantage she needed, she held her wand steady and hit both Bec and Lotti with a glue like solution that remodelled their hair into a mass of spikes as hard as rocks. Lotti screamed and grabbing Bec they ran helter skelter into the bathroom to reverse the damage to their precious hair. No-one spoke, Carma crossed the dorm floor to the door in two steps and flung the door open ready to storm out and down to breakfast but she was blocked by someone standing in the doorway. Her eyes widened taking in a dishevelled red head flanked by a Hogwarts trunk. LILY! She pulled her into a hug, it was so good to see her again, Bec and Lotti could go to hell – LILY EVANS was back to stay! She'd grown in the last year, becoming even more pretty with a fuller figure… she grabbed her trunk and hurried her inside now the games had begun. "I'm proud to announce Lily Evans is back – our queen of fairness has returned!" she said loudly and as she had know they would, everyone rushed over. Evans was back, she may have been insignificant to the rest of the school but she was loved by the Gryffindor girls that shared her dorm, she kept the peace, always seeing both sides of an argument and nightmares were almost wished for as Lily seemed to know even before they did when some one had one and would sit by with a glass of hot chocolate each and wait till you went back to sleep. Carma beamed – things were looking up!

=          *          =          *          =****

Sirius kicked off the hard earth, he was back in first year in their flying lesson. Sirius not unlike his best friend James was a natural when it came to flying and coming from a wizarding family already was confident on his older brothers broom.

"Today we will learn how to refine the art of flying, as we have already learnt how to kick off and land…. LOTTI! What do you think your doing come down immediately!" but Madame Hooch was too late Lotti had already flown higher and been caught by the strong wind over the forbidden forrest. "All of you stay put, I don't want any more accidents." With that she took off after Lotti and disappeared out of their sight. 

Malfoy grabbed Carma around the waist pulling her onto his broomstick and taking off. Carma screamed, Sirius fumed she had no way down and even if she could get out of Malfoy's grip she couldn't fly even with a broom. Sirius didn't stop to think he took of after them ignoring Malfoy's taunts and the classes 'Ohhhh's and Ahhhh's' he focused on getting Carma before Malfoy hurt her. They were level now and Sirius could see Carma's worried face, Malfoy had obviously planned this stunt with Lotti. 

"Come get your girlfriend Black," Malfoy yelled over the wind as he shoved Carma off the broom and sped back to the ground leaving her to fall on the tree below them. Sirius dived reaching out and grabbing her arm just as she hit the top branches of the tree. He pulled up hard finally managing to get clear of the tree and pulled her up to sit in front of him as he carefully brought her back to the ground and her friends Bec and Lily waiting anxiously on the ground. Back on the ground she threw her arms around his neck thanking him profusely for saving her.

~          /           ~          /           ~          /           ~                             

They all woke at simular times, no chocolate this time instead Stilten gave them an essay to do and sent them off to dinner. But not even the foot long essay could wipe the smiles off their faces as they headed off to dinner without Lily and Peter who were only just waking up from the first charm.


	5. Chapter 8: Double Detension

**Double Detention**

Sirius had found the perfect time to prank Malfoy and with the help of the other marauders had set it up so they'd all come from different places so if one got caught they could wouldn't all have to do detention. Sirius was going to be the one who did all the pranking – shrinking Malfoy's hands to those of a baby then removing all his pride and joy blonde and decidedly disgusting hair while his hands were incapable of holding a wand. If Sirius got caught it would be James who did it and then Remus if neither of them made it and if no one but Peter made it then he could try but he would probably screw it up so there wasn't much point. 

Sirius had chosen to take the more normal root of through the corridors as he didn't have the map with him, but as he got near the Hufflepuff common room he heard Amos Diggory talking to one of the other 6th yrs.

"I can't believe Black thinks he has a chance with Elis, its soo obvious that she likes me best – I mean what girl in their right mind would want to go out with him!" Diggory said in his usual pompous boom. Sirius was fuming, how dare Diggory say that; particularly where Carma was involved! Diggory was going to pay for that one!

"Couldn't help over hearing your pitiful wining Diggory, think you've got a chance with Carma do you – well can't you at least use her name?" Sirius said drawing his wand as he went. Diggory spun round to face a very angry Sirius equally furious to be shown up in front of his friend.

"Looks like you'll have to duel me Black." Diggory spat drawing his wand also, "Who ever wins gets Elis."

"You're on!" 

"Expellaramis!" Sirius laughed blocking it with ease.

"Is that the best you've got Dig?" Sirius taunted, flicking his wand hissing his favourite spell – one to send all limbs in opposite directions tying the victim up with their own body. Diggory yelled as his arms and legs successfully tangled themselves firmly, ensuring only is head was free.

"Looks like tied this up quite well," Sirius quipped grinning openly, "Looks like Carma's going to be mine after…" But Sirius never got to finish that sentence as Filch rounded the corner.

"My, my, this is tuning out to be a good day! DETENSION both of youse! Candle, take Diggory up to Madame Pomfrey for reversal and give her this" Filch said grinning with unmistakeable joy, Candle took the slip – 1 week working in the hospital wing cleaning WITHOUT magic and 20 points from Hufflepuff. Made a gesture at Sirius and hurried off to get Madame Pomfrey.

"Sirius Black," Filch drawled, "fighting in the corridors! Naughty, naughty. I think a week cleaning without magic should do it and 20 points from Gryffindor." Sirius gaped 20 points!!! Sirius couldn't give a damn what they gave him for detention. He and James almost enjoyed them; they were there so often but 20 POINTS - that was another matter!

~          ~          ~          ~

"Well, well, well – what do we have here?" Carma spun around to face Professor Stilten. "DETENSION! There will be no fighting in the corridors" she screamed making Bec loosen her grip on Carma's hair and Lotti to stop attempting to strangle her.

Carma how ever did not take a rational action instead she kneed Bec in the stomach and hit Lotti over the head with the Care of Magical Creatures text book while she had a chance figuring she was in trouble anyway so what the hell!

"CARMA ELIS!" Stilten had gone red in the face with outrage, "WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE MINISTER OF MAGIC DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" Carma turned back to face Professor Stilten only to be jumped on by Lotti and Bec bent on revenge. Lotti's fist connected with Bec's nose while Bec hit Carma around the face unaware of the blood running down her robes. Bec grabbed hold of Lotti's black hair and thinking it was Carma's she pulled the whole clump out. Lotti bit Carma so Carma gave Lotti a black eye. Their wands and Professor were left on the sidelines while the girls opted for all out battle. Professor Stilten drew her wand forcing them apart by magic, all the while ranting on and on about the outrage of such a thing especially from 5th yrs and girls too! But Lotti and Bec were still trying with all their might to get to the defiant Carma. The kafuffle had caused teachers to come running from all directions and they now filled the corridor frozen in horror. Professor Maxstead stepped forward raising her wand and forcing the struggling girls onto stretchers and walked them solemnly up to the Hospital wing. 

*

Patched up but no less sore the three girls sat in the Headmasters office 20 minutes later. "Do you understand how serious this is?" Professor Dippet asked gravely.

They nodded not looking at each other. He continued, "Your parents will be informed and 50 points EACH will be taken from Gryffindor. You will also be serving Detention for the next week!" Carma went white – 150 points, the others would kill them! Not even the Marauders lost that many in one foul swoop.                

They left in silence, detentions started tonight and they would have to face their house on top of that!

~          ~          ~          ~          

"You will be working with Black tonight Miss Elis, under the supervision of Professor Binns. Cleaning the trophy room without magic – elbow grease Elis!" Professor Highly – the head of Gryffindor said with a sigh. Carma bowed her head to hide her smile – she'd be working with SIRIUS! 

"You may go now, Professor Binns will expect you at 7 pm sharp – do NOT be late!" Carma knew she had been dismissed and didn't hang round.  

Maybe this wasn't all bad after all. But would he want to talk to her after loosing Gryffindor 150 points? 

She pushed it aside deciding to go to the Library to tell Lily first before facing the whole house. Lily looked up as she approached the table and was horrified when she saw the bruises rising on her friends face.

"Carma, what happened?" Lily said getting up to hug her. Carma started crying, it was all so stupid! She had fought Lotti and Bec and lost 150 points from the house and – and… Lily listened quietly as she explained the afternoons brawl. At the end Lily laughed. Carma's red blotchy face was disbelieving but that only had Lily laugh harder.

"Oh Carma!" she said hugging her tighter, "I don't care what you do, I'll always be here and I'd hate to see what Lotti and Bec look like." Lily said grinning wolfishly.

"You – you aren't angry?" Carma said still puzzled.

"No silly, c'mon we'll go to the girls' bathroom so I can patch you up!" Lily said leading her out of the Library and into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, drawing her wand she healed Carma's face and neck where Lotti and Bec had left their marks. The pain seised and the skin healed.

"But they'll notice! I can't go to detention like this!" Carma wailed looking at her white unblemished skin. Lily waved that aside picking up her wand again, the bruises and scratches came back but they didn't hurt.

"It's not permanent we'll have to do it every morning but it will fool anyone except Madame Pomfrey, also if someone knocks you where there was a bruise it will tingle and you can say ouch! And put your hand in the right place without it actually hurting!" Lily said studying her handiwork proudly.

"Lily? Carma?" James appeared in the doorway.

"You're a boy! You can't come in here!" Myrtle said indignantly swooping out of the cubical over to James, "Ohh he is cute though." She laughed stupidly.

"Shut up Myrtle!" Lily said equally surprised to see James, "What _are_ you doing in here?"

"Looking for you two; Sirius just got back, he said Lotti and Bec looked like they'd just fought in a world war and lost –" Lily laughed "– they were fuming, something about killing someone and Carma had detention." James said looking slightly uncomfortable as Myrtle flittered around him giggling like an idiot.

"As you can see, I was part of that war with Lotti and Bec," Carma said quickly, "and I do have detention, but how did you know we were here?" suspicion ringing clear in her voice.

James looked even more uncomfortable now, "Come here, I'll show you." He said pulling a blank piece of parchment out of his pocket.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good" he said tapping the parchment with his wand tip. Green lines spread from where his wand had touched the parchment becoming a floor map of Hogwarts complete with labelled moving figures that made up the school occupants. 

"_Messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present THE MARAUDER'S MAP_" Lily read aloud quietly so Myrtle would not here them over her increasingly annoying giggle. 

"Mischief managed," James said tapping with his wand and the parchment went blank.      

 "C'mon, let's go somewhere else – she's getting kind of annoying," Lily said as Myrtle fluttered her eyelids at James.

"Come visit me sometime, won't you?" Myrtle said blushing silver as they turned to leave.

"Sure, we'll ah…see round I s'pose."

"Yeah, bye Myrtle,"

"Bye ~" She giggled again, "– James." If she was going to say any more it was drowned out by another burst of laughter and when she recovered from her hysteria they were gone.

*

James, Lily and Carma walked in through the portrait hole just as Bec and Lotti were complaining loudly that it was _all Carma's fault, how _she'd_ attacked them to the Gryffindor common room for all to here._

"Interesting point you have there Lotti about me hitting Bec in the nose and making it bleed, as I distinctly remember you confessing to Professor Dippet that it had been you who broke Bec's nose." Carma said coolly. Lotti started to say something but Carma hadn't finished. "And Bec wasn't it you who pulled out the handful of Lotti's hair? A handful even Madame Pomfrey wasn't able to replace!" This time Carma had hit the mark, Lotti launched herself at Bec screaming threats as she went.

"That could get nasty!" – WACK – "looks like it just did." Sirius said grinning at Carma as Stilten's voice reached their ears.

"AGAIN!?! That's it;  Head masters office – NOW!" she bellowed sending them running to the portrait hole to watch Lotti and Bec limp, blood drawn seeped down from Bec's cheek where Lotti had attacked.  

"You don't think he'll expel them do you?" Charlotte asked blanching.

"Don't worry Char; they won't blame you for what Bec does. She may be your twin but she is _not_ anything like you!" Lily said giving Char a hug. 

Char was the better of the two opposites; she was smart, kind and cheerful making Bec seem, if possible, even more horrible.

*

"It's 6:55, we'd better go Carma." Sirius said looking regretfully at James' second piece of shepherd's pie. Carma laughed, pressing a stack of choc-chip cookies Lily had got earlier into his hand. James could see they wouldn't last long as Sirius put two in his mouth before waving and leaving the Great Hall with Carma.

"Lily?" Matt was standing next to her; he'd grown since the time they'd spent at the ministry she thought. She made a non committal sound, putting some more food in her mouth before it got cold.

"Can-can I ask you a question?" Lily sighed, what is it with people today?

"You just did! But yes, you can Matt." Lily said annoyed but if it made him get it over with then maybe it wouldn't be too bad.

"Will-you-go-out-with-me?" Matt said in a rush. Lily raised her eyebrows at him – what in the wizarding world was he on about?

"No." She was going to say more but nothing fitted so she left it at that turning back to her food. She didn't feel guilty or even surprised – she didn't feel anything, just tired!

"Oh, uh – I'll see you round then," Matt said blushing profusely.

James heart leapt – she didn't want to go out with Matt! *WHAT!* James' mind came to a complete halt. Best friend = Lily; NOT anything else! Then why was he so happy then? And why hadn't he looked at a girl since Lily came back? Uh oh!


	6. Chapter 9: Tea Leaves and Treasure Hunts

(Hey, sorry this took so long!! I'll try and write faster. Please review!!!! Thanks so much to everyone who has and does I luv you all! Back to the fic. ~ Annabel)

**Tea Leaves and Treasure Hunts**

"Today we will be continuing the reading of tea leaves which you were first introduced to in your third year." Professor Omnificent as a kettle whistled loudly near the back of the room.

They headed up to the cabinets at the back of the room containing the tea cups, drunk the unsweetened black liquid. Professor Omnificent believed that sugar made readings imprecise, much to Lily's disgust as she always had sugar in tea and found it most difficult to drink without it. She managed to gulp down the scalding liquid with surprising haste and was the first one ready to have them read.

"We have a very interesting cup this one," he said causing Lily to jump not realising he had been looking over her shoulder.

"It is a rose." He said as if that explained everything. "Ah I see you do not understand the meaning of such a symbol my dear. A tall dark haired man is very much in love with you, but you must follow your heart!" he said grandly making, Lily laugh though she quickly turned it into a coughing fit. Lily looked up strait into the hazel eyes of James Potter. He, Matt and Sirius all fit the Professors description of dark hair and considerable height which became all too obvious to the rest of the class causing and outbreak of whispering and the perfect opportunity for Carma to show her expertise. 

"It looks a lot like a fence to me, which according to this means a calm period where no important decisions have to be made and everything runs smoothly." Carma said shoving the text book onto Lily's lap as she read. They laughed; neither of them was any good at divination except when it came to making ridiculous predictions. 

James studied Sirius cup intently for a couple of minutes before pronouncing proudly that it looked a lot like a pile of soggy tea leaves to him; he consulted the book on Lily's knees.

"The closest one is a rain cloud." He concluded, "Which in my opinion means that Sirius should take an umbrella with him to Care of Magical Creatures." Lily did laugh this time only to obtain a glare from Marcella Clearwater who snatched the cup from James' hand and peered at it through the incredibly thick lenses of her glasses.

"It is actually an Orb," she said matter-of-factly, "Sirius will be in a serious accident some time this week." She said shoving the cup back into Sirius' hands and swept off.

"Still can't see how it can be an Orb," James said as they headed back down the stairs to the Great Hall.

"Never mind – Clearwater couldn't tell the difference between clear water and dirty if it hit her full in the face." Lily said draping her arm around James' shoulders, closing the gap between them.         

A shiver of happiness ran down James' back, he wasn't really all that cut up about Clearwater's damning prediction but Lily's outrage on his behalf was worth more than the Quidditch cup any day. He pushed away his new feelings for her, being so close to her was amazing but if he wasn't careful he'd doing something stupid and he couldn't afford to do that. Not when their friendship was at stake.

*

As they walked down to Care of Magical Creatures the skies opened and it poured, coming down in blinding sheets of ice cold liquid that penetrated your clothing drenching you to the skin. Above the sound of the rain James yelled at Marcella

"Told you to bring an umbrella, but surely your inner eye should have told you that. Maybe you should think of getting some glasses for it!" muffled laughter rang out as they ran into the green houses to wait for Professor Kettleburn.

The class was moved inside because of the torrential rain still bucketing down outside.

"I have set up a…let me see what shall I call it? A 'scavenger hunt' to use a Muggle terms. I wish you to go in search of: a Streeler, a Red Cap, a Glumbumble and a Pogrebin. Which are all classified XXX by the Ministry of Magic in your Text book – Fantastic Beasts & Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander. ((A/N: Which is also available to Muggles – so go find your copy!))  Your homework for next lesson is to read up on these creatures and produce a fact file on each to use when you go looking for them next lesson." He said proudly leaving the class to discuss this unheard of Enjoyable class he had planned. 

"One last thing, I will be putting you into pairs and be warned prepare well as not only will you be marked on this but you are also in danger from these creatures – they are NOT tame!" He said emphasising the point by slamming his hand down on the desk of Patrick Bones - who was having a rapid conversation Mitch MacDougal about soccer and how it was played in the muggle world much like Quidditch – they both jumped a foot in the air at the sudden crack looking sheepishly at Professor Kettleburn who was now wild with fury. 

"20 points each from Ravenclaw – for DISRUPTING my class and a three foot essay on my desk TOMMOROW about why the Ministry categorised these creatures XXX! And as you have displayed that you are NOT competent wizards you will receive a D for this task." 

Hushed whisperers punctuated this remark and for the remainder of the class no-one spoke unless absolutely necessary. The bell rang but Kettleburn made them remain with one sharp command, returning to there desks they sat in silence as he came around the class handing them each a slip of paper. Except Bones and MacDougal who got nothing.

"Leave!" 

They all got up hastily and exited the room as quickly and quietly as they could.

PLEASE REVIEW!!! I really really want to know what you think! ~ HPgirl


End file.
